Lovely Rita
by thefunkymonkey121
Summary: Meet Rita May. A spoiled brat with more than meets the eye who has just gone back to 1964


**I know I have another story I'm supposed to be working on..., two acctually..., but I just HAD to put this up! I wrote it last night, and thought it was pretty alright!

* * *

**

She could feel his arms around her waist. His lips were on her neck, slowly making their way up to her face. His hands slowly moved from her waist and cupped her face. He moved his lips away from her body. She looked him straight in the eye, Hazel met blue. She slowly shook her head. He wasn't the one. She pushed him away and walked out the door. She grinned to herself. Love was such a fun game to play.

She turned around and blew Cian a kiss before closing the door. The lost look in his eyes, he was so disappointed. She had to stifle a giggle. Boys' affection was _so_ fun to play around with.

She took out a mirror and quickly fixed her appearance. Soon she looked no different to when she entered Cian's house. In fact, she looked better. She pushed a lock of her dead straight blond hair behind her ear. She gave a quick wink to a passing boy before continuing on her way home.

This was Rita. Lovely Rita May. She took what she wanted, and never gave anything back. Every boy lusted for her. She couldn't care less. They were her toys, and they were very fun to play with. Even after she left them, they still came back wanting more. It was all a big game for Rita. A game that she never lost.

She took her key out and went in to her house. She hung up her coat before going up to her room. She picked up her Labrador puppy, Courtney, and sat down on her bed. She took out her pink laptop and quickly began to email her best friend, Michelle, all about how Cian honestly thought he had a chance with her.

Michelle was Rita's best friend and her worst enemy. They had known each other since they were four, and had grown up trying to beat one another at everything. Rita always got what she wanted. Michelle tried, but only succeeded half of the time. This caused the competition to be even fiercer at this point.

Rita decided to call Michelle and tell it to her in even greater description. They talked for hours on the phone. They only stopped when they noticed it was one o'clock, and Rita claimed she needed her 'beauty sleep'.

Rita changed into a tank top and shorts before hopping into bed. She pulled Courtney in with her and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

Rita woke up with a gasp. She had been having a nightmare. She was twenty-one, and she was still having nightmares. She mentally scolded herself before going downstairs to fix herself a glass of water. Courtney followed her like the loyal puppy she was.

Rita sat down at the kitchen table to drink her glass of water. She looked at the time. It was three o'clock in the morning. She had to go to collage at eight. She stroked Courtney's fluffy head.

Courtney was only four months old. She had been an early birthday present from her dad before he left for Belgium. He was going to be there until October. Courtney was by far the best birthday present she had ever gotten. Except for the locket she always wore around her neck.

Courtney stood by the back door, wanting to go out. Rita opened the door and let her out. She sat down again and relaxed. Then she remembered something. The side gate was open.

Rita quickly pulled on a pair of pumps and ran out the door. As she reached the road, she saw exactly what she was dreading; a lump of blond fur, lying in the middle of the road.

She ran out to where the body of Courtney lay. She picked the head of the dead dog up in her arms. She buried her head into Courtney's soft fur and began to cry. She stroked the dog's back, even though she knew Courtney was gone. And it was all her fault, she kept telling herself. It was all her fault.

She sat there for a few minutes, holding Courtney's head to her chest. Her tears blinded her. She had only had the dog for two months, and now she was gone. Now she had no one. The house was going to be so empty, so quiet. She buried her head into Courtney's fur again.

This all prevented her from seeing what was coming, until it was too late. Even if she had seen it coming, she highly doubted she would have moved anyway. She never wanted to go back to that cold, empty house.

The car tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. It hit Rita full on. She was knocked unconscious.

* * *

**So tell me, do you want me to keep this story doing? Or should I stick with I've just Seen A Face? Or The Times They are A-Changing? Tell me in a REVIEW, perhaps? For Ringo ? (c:**


End file.
